1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to condensed-cyclic compounds and organic light-emitting devices including the condensed-cyclic compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices that have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast ratios, and quick response times. In addition, OLEDs exhibit excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
A typical OLED has a structure including an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer disposed between the anode and the cathode and including an emission layer. A hole transporting region may be disposed between the anode and the cathode, and an electron transporting region may be disposed between the emission layer and the cathode. Holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the hole transport region, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the electron transport region. Carriers such as holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
Different types of organic light emitting devices are known. However, there still remains a need in OLEDs having low driving voltage, high efficiency, high brightness, and long lifespan.